1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for fixing a plurality of fans.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronics, fans may be used to assist in dissipating heat generated by elements mounted on circuit boards. Generally, the fans are fixed in one position in the chassis and cannot be removed. As a result, if the electronic element needs to be relocated, the fans may not dissipate heat so effectively.